


[podfic] all shades of pink

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, background miraculous squad, post-reveal, redeemed chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: If, half a year ago, Marinette had woken up to see a Grand Paris hotel room and Adrien stirring on the other side of the bed, she probably would have imploded—in shock or panic or sheer disbelief. She wonders what it says about her life that this is now perfectly normal.





	[podfic] all shades of pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yvi_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi_sama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all shades of pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276234) by [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain). 

**Title:** all shades of pink  
**Author:** aloneintherain  
**Notes:** recorderd for podfic_chicklet for EuroPodFriends Exchange 2019  
**Length:** 18:28 (with music), 17:02 (no music)  
**Music:** Strawberry Blond - Mitski

**Edit 18/03:** I created this cover for [coverart bingo](https://poddersundercover.dreamwidth.org).

or right click to download: [with music](https://ia601508.us.archive.org/10/items/allshadesofpinkwithmusic/all%20shades%20of%20pink%20with%20music.mp3), [without music](https://ia601409.us.archive.org/35/items/allshadesofpink/all%20shades%20of%20pink.mp3)


End file.
